The present invention relates to user administrative provisioning, and in particular, to user administrative provisioning in a heterogeneous computing environment.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
BAPIs (Business Application Programming Interfaces) are a set of interfaces to object-oriented programming methods that enable a programmer to integrate third-party software into the proprietary R/3 enterprise resource planning product from SAP. For specific business tasks such as uploading transactional data, BAPIs are implemented and stored in the R/3 system as remote function call (RFC) modules.
BAPIs play an important role in the technical integration and in the exchange of business data between SAP components, and between SAP and non-SAP components. BAPIs enable one to integrate these components and are therefore an important part of developing integration scenarios where multiple components are connected to each other, either on a local network or on the internet.
BAPIs allow integration at the business level, abstracted above the technical level. This provides for greater stability of the linkage and independence from the underlying communication technology. BAPIs allow object-oriented access to the SAP system through methods for the business object types. Together with the business object types, BAPIs define and document the interface standard at the business level.
One area that involves BAPIs is user access to data. The data may be stored on multiple computer systems, so BAPIs help to provide access between the multiple components. The standard way to provide access is to call a BAPI for every system to be accessed.